I Love You
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Sam and Paulina are putting up a nice charade at school until Danny goes poking his nose in where it doesn't belong. How will Sam react?
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, Danny F, Sam M, Tucker F, Paulina, Dash B, Jack F. or Kwan. They belong to whoever made the show possible. Check this out for me and see how you like it._**

* * *

The doorbell rang twice. "Coming!" Sam called. She opened it to reveal her lover.

"Glad you could make it." Sam said warmly and kissed her love.

**_The Next Morning_**

"Hey Sam," Danny muttered. "How was your night?"

Sam smiled dreamily and said, "It was perfect."

Tucker looked closely at Sam. "You seem to be in a very good mood." He said.

Sam giggled. "I'm in love, you idiot." She explained.

Danny and Tucker both exclaimed, "What?"

Tucker got close to Sam and asked, "Who is he? Is he good with computers? Does he wear-?"

Danny pushed Tucker out of the way and demanded, "Who is he? Is he another half-ghost? Is he tall?"

Sam put up a hand, stopping the onslaught of questions. "I'm not telling you, now hush. Danny how was ghost fighting last night?"

Danny sighed. "Terrible," he groaned. "Desiree, Skulker, Technus, and the Box Ghost all escaped the ghost portal." He yawned. "I barely got any sleep."

As the trio rounded a corner, they all bumped into Paulina, Dash and Kwan. Sam and Paulina literally smashed heads and fell to the ground. Danny smashed face-first into Dash's broad chest.

"Hey," Dash growled. "Watch it Fentoid or you'll get a first-hand look at my fist." He sauntered away with Kwan by his side.

"Watch where you're going," Paulina scoffed. "I don't want to get nerd all over me."

"Shut up Paulina," Sam growled. "Don't you have to go back to the hospital so they can remove your super-huge zit? Oops, I'm sorry, that's your face."

Paulina sniffed and pushed past the trio. Sam, Tucker and Danny headed to class, still snickering over Sam's joke.

After class the three friends headed to lunch. "Movie night at Sam's!" Tucker cheered.

Sam blushed and countered, "Actually, that can't happen. My parents won't let a guy into the house unless I'm there. I'm going on a date tonight."

At that moment, Paulina and her group of cheerleader were walking past and they erupted into laughter. "_You've_ got a date?" a dark-skinned girl asked. "I never thought that would happen. Who is it? Godzilla?" They strode away. Danny Sam and Tucker stared after them for a bit.

Then, Danny and Tucker sighed. "So we're staying home tonight?" Tucker asked dejectedly.

Sam huffed, "Guess so Tuck." She stood and went to dump her tray.

While she was gone, Danny leaned close to Tucker and whispered, "I have a hunch that Sam is going to be home until about eight tonight, so we have that long to try and convince her that we should have movie night rather than her go on a date."

When Sam came back, Danny and Tucker nodded to her. She turned to look at the popular kids' table; specifically, Dash and Paulina. Sam sighed with a dreamy look on her face.

When the bell rang, the group parted and Sam went off to art class. Today, they were supposed to paint a portrait of their partner. Sam was paired with Paulina. The two girls set to work. After forty minutes had passed, their art teacher came to inspect their work. She found two works of art, both capturing the design and detail.

Paulina had painted every detail of Sam's flawless face and body. As the background, she had painted Sam in a cemetery with black roses and wilted dandelions all around. Sam's outfit was a sleek, mid-thigh, black dress with purple combat boots and a thin, purple choker. Paulina had gotten creative and painted Sam holding a bouquet of black roses.

Sam had painted Paulina as perfectly as though it was the real thing. Paulina was in a meadow with lilies and pink roses all around. Paulina's outfit was a hot pink ankle-length dress with dark pink sandals and a lilac corsage. Sam had gotten the same idea as Paulina and had painted the popular girl with a bouquet of red roses in her arms.

"Magnificent!" The art teacher exclaimed. "The beauty, the grace, the detail! They could step right off the paper. A+ for both of you." She clapped her hands and moved on.

Sam and Paulina stared at the portraits of themselves. "I didn't know you saw me so well." Sam said with the hints of a smirk.

"Same to you." Paulina replied. "Hey, why don't we switch so we can each have a self-portrait in our bedrooms."

Sam grinned. "Deal! But first let's sign them." The girls signed their paintings and swapped.

"Great!" Paulina squealed gleefully. The bell rang and everyone left for the next class.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Sam, Paulina, Dash, Kwan, Mr. Fenton, Danny, Tucker or anyone else._**

* * *

The doorbell rang. "Coming!" Sam was excited. She was taking her date out to her parent's restaurant. She was wearing a strapless, black dress with thigh-high combat boots and a bat choker. She picked up a bouquet of black roses on her way to the door.

Sam's smile faded as she saw Tucker standing in the doorway. "Tucker!" Sam whined. "I told you that my parents won't let you in and I have a date." She began pushing him out the door.

"Well, maybe I can tag along." Tucker suggested.

"No! It's a date. Unless you have a date, which I highly doubt, get lost!" Sam gave him another shove and slammed the door. She heard Tucker talking to someone outside and her unusual hypersense told her that it was Danny. _Figures!_ she thought exasperatedly. _I have a new lover and they have to know who it is. Typical boy!_

There was a knock at the door and Sam opened it to find a broadly grinning Danny. Sam gave him a glare worthy of the famous Xena. Danny gave her a nervous smile and asked, "So, have you called off your date to spend some quality time with your two best buds?" Sam just kept glaring at him. Danny turned pale as he read her eyes and turned around, hurriedly walking down the path and out the front gate.

Sam shut the door again and breathed a sigh of relief. Just then she heard a horn honking and opened the door for the third time. A limo was waiting for her just outside the gate. Sam grabbed the black roses and headed to the limo.

As she passed a bush with more black roses growing on it, she heard a rustle. Sam quickened her pace and climbed into the back of the limo. _Thank goodness._ She thought as she breathed a sigh of relief. Then she turned to her lover: the beautiful and ever-creative Paulina. "Hey Lili," Sam said. "How are you?"

"Perfect, of course!" Paulina replied. "I assume you are too?" she added with a bat of her extremely long eyelashes.

Sam nodded. "But I think we might have to watch out." Sam warned. "My best friends are on to us. Not us, per se, but more me."

Paulina placed a finger under Sam's chin. "Sam," she cooed, sending shivers of anticipation down Sam's spine. "Don't worry about them. Our date will be fine." She rolled the separation window up and Sam tingled as their lips met.

* * *

"Tucker, do a search. Who are the richest people in town?" Danny's order was instantly followed.

"Sam's family." Tucker informed him.

"The second?" Danny pressed.

"Paulina's family. She's an only child."

"Third?"

"Dash's family. They own three limos."

Danny tapped his chin. "That makes sense." he said at last. "During lunch, Sam was staring at Dash and she sighed. Dash must be our guy."

Then he gulped. "Which means we might not want to press into their relationship. Dash might kill us. Literally!" The boys sighed and headed home.

* * *

"This salad looks great!" Sam tipped the waiter as Paulina began eating. Both girls enjoyed their salads in silence for a few minutes.

Then Sam asked, "So how long have you been in the United States?"

Paulina glanced up. "Two or three years." she said shyly.

Sam's eyebrows rose. "Really?" she asked incredulously. "I would have thought you'd been here longer from how _American_ you act. Where are you from?"

"I'm from Guatemala. My family traveled a long way to get to America. This place is off the chain!" Sam nodded with a small smile.

"Where do you come from Sam?" Paulina inquired.

Sam blushed. "I'm, uh, actually from Seattle."

Paulina squealed. "I would love to go to Seattle one day. They say it has some really good attractions and some really beautiful landscapes."

Sam chuckled. "Come on," she said. "Let's go to your place so I can show you a really good attraction and you can show me a very beautiful landscape."

The girls finished and left (it being the Mansons' restaurant, Sam didn't have to pay). The girls drove in a limo to Paulina's house. They went in through the back door. Even though Paulina's parents knew that she and Sam were dating, the pair couldn't shake off this old habit.

As they climbed the staircase to Paulina's room, Sam felt her arousal building. When the girls finally reached the room, Sam pushed Paulina against the wall and kissed her. Paulina dragged her to the floor, ignoring the enormous bed.

* * *

**_Do you like it? Hope so. The other chapters are coming soon._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Sam, Paulina, Dash, Kwan, Mr. Fenton, Danny, Tucker or anyone else._**

* * *

"So where'd you and your date go last night?" Danny asked, trying to appear nonchalant.

"To my parents' restaurant." Sam responded with a yawn.

Tucker glanced sideways at her. "You look pretty tired Sam," he commented. "How long did you sleep?"

Sam yawned again and said, "Two hours."

"I wonder what could've kept you up so long." Danny chuckled.

Sam glared at him and growled, "It's none of your business Danny." Then in a lighter voice she asked, "So are we still on for studying at your place tonight?" Danny and Tucker nodded and the trio headed to class.

_**Later**_

That night at the Fenton home, Sam, Danny and Tucker were in the basement, studying math. Mr. Fenton dropped by every ten minutes to check the ghost zone.

Sam and Danny were going over equations with Tucker when Mr. Fenton dropped by _again_. "Ha!" he scoffed. "A Fenton boy doesn't need math to hunt ghosts."

Mr. Fenton set down the tray of lemonade and ran for the stairs. He was halfway there when he tripped and fell. "I need to clean up around this place." Mr. Fenton muttered as he continued up the stairs. The three teens went back to their equations.

Then, there were the sounds of gears grinding to a halt and the ghost portal slowly opened. Danny, Tucker and Sam all braced themselves for some powerful new ghost and were surprised to see that the ghost portal had completely shut down.

"Maybe I should investigate," Danny said, walking towards the portal.

"No Danny," Sam stopped him. "It's probably no big deal. Let me do it."

Sam stepped toward the portal but Danny said, "Wait." He dug around the lab and found a jumpsuit much like the one he'd worn.

Sam sighed and put it on. "Uh, no." She grabbed a pair of scissors and began snipping at the jumpsuit. When she stood before them again, it was just like her normal outfit except it was white.

"There." Sam said, stepping into the portal. She had gone all the way to the back to inspect the wires there when there came a yell from behind Danny.

"Hey guys! I found its plug." There was the sound of a plug clicking together and then gears starting back up again.

There was a scream as the ghost portal came back on. "Sam!" Danny and Tucker yelled in unison. They waited in agonized silence for Sam to reappear.

Finally, Sam stumbled out of the portal and fell to the ground. Danny managed to catch her before her head hit the floor. "Wait," Danny told Tucker as the dark-skinned boy inched forward. Sam's hair was much blacker than normal. Her jumpsuit was equally as black. Sam's eyes had remained purple, but her skin was too pale.

She moaned and slowly opened her eyes. She was seeing triple. "Where…where am I?" she asked feebly.

"Sam," Danny said slowly. "You just fell out of the ghost portal. How do you feel?"

"Dizzy." Sam replied, slowly getting to her feet. She pitched forward into Danny and passed out again.

"What's all that racket down there?" Mr. Fenton's voice penetrated the air and the two boys panicked.

Danny shook Sam and said urgently, "Sam! Wake up. You have to change back."

Sam stayed unconscious and Tucker suggested, "Maybe you should go invisible and fly her home."

Danny nodded as footsteps began pounding down the stairs. Danny grabbed hold of Sam and flew them out of the house to Sam's just as Mr. Fenton got to the bottom of the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Sam, Paulina, Danny or anyone else_**

* * *

"Oh, my head." Sam groaned as her eyes opened and focused. She found herself in her room. Danny was asleep in a chair. Sam sat up and groaned again.

"God my head!" she exclaimed as a hand flew up to massage her forehead. Danny snorted and woke up. He went over and checked Sam's temperature.

"How long have I been out?" Sam asked.

"Four hours." Danny responded immediately. "How do you feel?"

"Like my head's about to explode." Sam answered distractedly. "What happened?"

"You were checking out the ghost portal when Tucker plugged it back up. You were turned into a ghost, I think. So, you feel any different? You were in there an awful long time, even longer than me."

Sam blinked at him. "I feel fine aside from this headache. It'll pass soon. Could you get me some water?"

Danny left the room and Sam slowly stood up. She began sinking through the floor. Slowly, Sam solidified and sat back down. Looking down at herself, Sam realized she was in the same jumpsuit, though it was black.

"Think human." Sam told herself. A white ring appeared around her naval and she went back to human form. By now, her headache was ebbing away and she was beginning to think a bit more clearly.

There was a clatter of footsteps and Danny appeared with a glass of water. a chill went down Sam's spine at the same time that Danny's ghost sense went off. "Is that you?" They asked each other.

"Must be since there's no one else here." Sam replied.

"Where's your ghost sense?" Danny asked.

"I get this chill along my spine." Sam replied.

"Cool." Danny handed her the glass of water.

"Thanks," Sam drank the water down and felt the last of her headache disappear. Sam stretched and said, "I feel a little better. I need to make a quick phone call." Danny sat on the bed as Sam pulled out her cell.

Dialing a number, Sam cast a nervous glance at Danny and ordered, "Out. This is private." Danny sighed and walked out.

When he was sure Sam couldn't hear, see, or feel him, Danny disappeared and snuck back into the room.

Sam was lying back on the bed and speaking to someone on the phone. "…don't know what's wrong. I just feel the need to see you." She paused to listen to the other person.

Danny crept closer, trying not to trigger Sam's ghost sense, as Sam said, "I love you too. Of course I'm going to meet you tonight."

Another pause and Sam moaned. "Oh, really?" she said with a husky tone.

"Yes," she groaned and her hand tugged at her skirt. "No, I'm not naked yet. Well, I'm not with you so I see no reason to be."

There was an excited shout from the other end. Sam sat bolt upright and smiled broadly. "I'll be right there. Then I can show you the new ability I told you about." Sam clicked her phone off and Danny decided on that moment to reappear.

Sam gasped and accidentally triggered her ghost form. She shot at Danny and pinned him against the wall. "Danny," Sam panted. "How much did you hear?"

"Only that you were going to meet Dash at his house." Danny responded nervously. Sam's mind worked at hyperspeed.

"Well then, you can go home." She said smoothly. "Bye-bye." She turned invisible and flew off.

When Sam reached Paulina's house, she went right to her lover's bedroom. " Look, Paulina,"

Sam stopped at the sound of the voice and hovered near the ceiling. "The truth is… I'm gay." Dash lowered his head a little bit. "I'm sorry it has to end this way. Good-bye." He walked out holding hands with Kwan.

Paulina sighed and lay back on the bed. "There goes our plan Sam." She muttered to herself, not knowing said person was right above her.

Sam reappeared and floated to the ground. "Don't worry," she said, startling Paulina. "Danny and Tucker think I'm dating him anyway. Our secret is safe."

Sam glanced down at herself and added, "Speaking of secrets, I'm going to need you to guard this one with your life. No one can know I'm a half-ghost."

Paulina stared at her. "You're a half-ghost?" she squeaked.

Sam raised her hands. "Say no more, I know where the door is."

Paulina caught her arm as Sam was turning to go. "What are you talking about?"

Sam gave her a puzzled look and asked, "You still want me even though I'm a half-ghost?"

Paulina giggled. "Of course I do. I love you for you."

She gently kissed Sam's lips. Sam slipped her arms around Paulina's waist and deepened the kiss. "Sam!" Paulina gasped into the kiss. Sam led her to the huge bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Sam, Paulina, Danny, or anyone else._**

* * *

"So she and Dash are…? Ew!" Tucker was getting extremely grossed out.

"Well, I'd bet they're going to be at her house tonight." Danny said.

"So what?" Tucker asked.

"So, I'm going to record it and broadcast it all over YouTube." Danny replied.

"Dude!" Tucker sniggered. "Dash is going to kill you."

Danny chuckled and said, "Dash will never know it was me."

The boys parted ways and Danny went up to his room to work on his plan.

* * *

"Oh, please Sam?" Paulina whined. "Why can't you stay?"

"Because my parents just called saying that I had to come home." Sam replied, stroking Paulina's cheek lovingly. "How about you ask your parents if you can spend the night? They know we're dating, but they don't know how intimate we've gotten."

Paulina lowered her head and blushed. "Actually, their room is on the floor below mine and they were here earlier. They weren't here the other night."

Sam sighed. "Then come without asking." she pleaded. Paulina nodded. She grabbed Sam's hand and Sam flew them to her house.

They went into the T.V. room and began flipping through the channels. As the girls cuddled on the couch, the doorbell rang. "If it's Tucker again, I'm going to kill him." Sam cursed as she stormed to the door.

When she opened it, a body forcefully pushed her to the ground and a tongue was thrust into her mouth. Sam heard the door slam closed, but was too busy trying to get the person off of her. Sam's hands ignited with black goo and shot her opponent.

She scrambled to her feet and muttered, "Ghost time!" Sam transformed into her ghost form and faced… "Danny?"

Danny smiled nervously. "Hey, Sam." He said feebly.

Sam wrapped him in ectoplasm and threw him out the door. "Stay out!" she hollered after him. Sam slammed the door and turned to go back to Paulina.

Sam stopped as she saw Paulina standing in the hallway. "Sorry about that." Sam murmured to her.

Paulina glanced at the door and asked, "Who was it?"

"No one; just my best friend. Come on, let's go back to the… living…"

Sam dropped Paulina's hand and sighed. "What did I just tell you Danny?"

Sam asked to thin air. "Stay away!"

She raised her hand and shot an ectoplasmic net at a spot near the ceiling. The net hit a barrier and plastered something to the wall. There was a scream as someone was electrocuted and Danny appeared as Danny Phantom.

"God," he panted. "I can't do that yet. How are you controlling your powers so well?"

Sam stepped forward. "Because I was in the portal longer, remember?" she growled. "And I've been watching the way you do it for months and probably a year or two. Now what are you doing here?"

"I was, uh, coming to, um,-ok there's a perfectly good reason why I'm here but what's Paulina's excuse? Why is she here?"

Paulina stepped up, but Sam pulled her back protectively. "Do you really want to know why she's here?" Sam challenged.

Danny nodded. "OK, but you can't tell anyone." Sam snapped her fingers and the net disappeared, dropping Danny to the ground.

"Come on," Sam said, striding down the hall.

Paulina and Danny followed. "So ghost boy," Paulina said with a flutter of her eyelashes. "You're Sam's best friend?"

Danny smiled. "Yeah, she and I have been friends for awhile."

Paulina stepped closer. "Well, maybe you'd want to become my friend as well."

"Lili," Sam called. "It's Danny Fenton in ghost form."

Paulina's face twisted into a mask of disgust. "Ew, I've had a crush on you for like ever and you're Danny Fenton?" she squeaked. Paulina sped up to walk next to Sam.

Danny sped up to Sam's other side. "Why'd you go and tell her that?" he demanded in whisper.

"Because," Sam hissed back. "You won't get to know why she's here if she and I fight over a kiss with you."

Sam led them to her room and locked the door behind them. "Why are we…?" Danny started, then stopped as he saw the looks on Paulina and Sam's faces. A wave of realization crashed over him.

"Oh no," he groaned as Sam shot goo at him, sticking him to the wall closest to the bed. "Come on Sam," he pleaded. "Don't-!" Sam cut him off with goo over his mouth.

"Lili" Sam breathed coyly. "Come to me."

As if in a trance, Paulina walked over to Sam and their lips found each other. As they moved to the bed, the girls began undressing. When Sam pushed Paulina down on the bed, they were both half-naked. Sam slowly removed Paulina's bra and underwear with her teeth and then Paulina did the same.

Sam climbed up Paulina's body for a fiery kiss before going down a bit to suckle on her left nipple. Paulina gasped slightly and her skin felt like it was on fire. Sam began loving her breasts as Paulina started panting. Sam's newly honed hearing told her that Paulina was wet and slick. She moved to Paulina's other nipple and nipped it. Paulina whimpered.

Sam left her breasts and licked her way down Paulina's body.

"Sam," Paulina panted. "oh yes,"

Sam licked the moisture on the outside of Paulina's outer lips. As Paulina's whimpers grew more and more shrill, Sam spread her lips wider and drew her tongue through the soft, sticky folds.

Paulina cried out her pleasure and moved against Sam's mouth. After what felt like an eternity to Paulina (and Danny), Sam's fingers began playing with her clit before soon thrusting her lover. Sam moved up Paulina's body (still pumping into her) and began suckling on her nipples again. Paulina couldn't hold in her sounds of pleasure and Sam felt her body tensing. She thrust harder and faster, wanting to make her girlfriend come for her.

As her orgasm came, Paulina opened her mouth to scream, her back arching. Her mouth was open but no sound came out. Sam kept her at orgasm for nearly twenty minutes.

When she was finished, Paulina switched their positions and began biting—literally _biting_—Sam's breasts. Sam groaned as she came into arousal. When she was finished with Sam's breasts, Paulina moved down her body and immediately began thrusting. Sam screamed out her pleasure repeatedly.

When Paulina moved slightly away, Sam cried, "No!" Paulina grinned wickedly and lowered her mouth to Sam's crotch. She thoroughly licked it, sucking and nipping the outer lips before going inside.

"Lili," Sam panted. "Please. Oh please, just…" Sam moaned as Paulina's fingers began toying with her clit, building her to the brink.

Finally, Paulina began thrusting Sam again, pushing her over the edge. Unlike Paulina, who couldn't make a sound, Sam's screams rang throughout the room; probably the entire building. Paulina kept her at it so long, Sam's voice had gone hoarse from screaming.

Finally, Sam switched the girls' positions and lowered her clit to Paulina's, grinding into her. The girls moved together for hours.

At last, they fell asleep in each other's arms, leaving Danny to hang on the wall all night.

* * *

**_HAHA! Whatdya think? I know, I'm a bit rusty on the sex scenes. Sorry!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Sam, Paulina, Danny, or anyone else.**_

* * *

"Now do you get why I wouldn't tell you guys anything?" Sam asked Danny and Tucker the next morning.

Both boys nodded their heads.

They were all in Sam's living room. Sam had told them that Paulina was supposedly upstairs, fast asleep.

"Good. Now you'll leave me alone, right?" Danny nodded and took off. Tucker, on the other hand, stayed and asked, "How come Danny gets to see it? I'm never a part of anything."

Sam grinned. "Come here on Saturday." she told him. "You'll get to see something. Lili likes it when boys watch."

Tucker smiled, too. "Great!" he exclaimed. "See you tomorrow at school." And he rushed out.

Sam went upstairs to her bedroom and listened at the door. She heard the soft sounds of slow breathing coming from inside. She slowly opened the door and crept over to Paulina.

_Are they gone?_ Sam smiled at the message sent straight into her head.

_Yes, my pet,_ she replied. _They have gone._

Paulina rolled over and grinned at her. _Good, now join me._

Sam went into her ghost form and looked down. _You got it to work then?_ She asked as Paulina went into her ghost form as well. She looked like her normal self, but her jumpsuit was tricked out into her kind of outfit.

Sam slid beneath the blankets. _Tucker's coming to watch on Saturday._ Sam sent Paulina seductively.

Paulina moaned. _You know I love that._ Sam smirked.

The girls wrapped their arms around each other and fell back to sleep in a sweet embrace.


End file.
